


Propose at your concert

by redcolouredarms



Series: Brutal Demon; Band au [2]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcolouredarms/pseuds/redcolouredarms
Summary: Larry decided to be happy





	Propose at your concert

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this takes place 7 years after my other one!!! sals like 26/27 here

Larry stood in front of the crowd. The room smelled heavy of smoke and alcohol.

“Hey! Thanks for comin’ out tonight! means alot to me ‘n my band!” he said, his sweaty hands holding onto the microphone.

The crowd roared. It wasn't surprising to him, considering they had gathered fame a couple years back.

“Now.. I know you all know who we are. But to the people that don't; We're Brutal Demon!” He yelled the last part. 

“This isn't gonna be a normal concert… But you'll find out what I mean later! But for now… Let's rock ‘n roll!” He exclaimed, a smile evident on his face.

Their show went on as any other normal show. Stopping for breaks and such. That changed when Larry had stopped the band in the middle of song.

Sal looked at Larry, and despite the fact you couldn't see his face, you could tell he was confused. As were Ash and Todd.

“What’s up? We were in the middle of a song.” Sal asked as he moved his guitar to the side and rested his arm on it.

Larry gulped, his hands sweaty. 

“Sal Fisher. We've been together as a band for what? Seven years? And we've been-” Larry looked at the crowd. He swallowed his fears and continued.

“And we've been dating for almost ten years.” There were subtle gasps from the crowd.

That didn't surprise Larry. In their “fanbase” him and Sal being in a relationship was always theorized, though they never bothered to confirm it.

“And Sal Fisher, you've made me the happiest I've ever been in those years. So now I'm asking you-” Larry got on his knee. Digging through his pocket.

He pulled out a navy blue box. Sal looked at him, putting his hands to cover his “mouth.”

“No- Larry you're not…” Sal took a step forward. It was obvious he was beginning to sob.

“Sal Fisher, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry this dumbass?” Larry asked, opening the blue box, which revealed a simple black ring.

“I-... Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you! You- You-.... I love you!” Sal said. Ripping his mask off, the crowd had gasped again. It was the first time Sal had taken off his mask in front of them.

Sal seemed to ignore the box, instead jumping on Larry and wrapping his arms around his neck, before pressing his lips onto Larry's. 

Larry smiled into the kiss and wrapped his own arms around Sal’s waist. 

They finally pulled away. Sal laughed.

“I love you so much Larry Fisher!” He exclaimed. They had never felt this happy.

And lucky for them. Together, they'd always be that happy.


End file.
